Broken wall
by PENCILCEPTION THE ULTIMATE
Summary: Time a wall never to be broken as that is a law but as every law there is always one to break it.
1. Prologue of time

**HELLO HE HE HE WELL THIS IS MY FIRST D GRAY MAN FAN-FIC I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I LOVE THIS SERIES IT IS LIKE WHAT BLEACH WOULD BE IF IT WAS GOOD SO NATURALLY I HOPING TO GIVE THIS MY BEST AND MAKE THIS STORY GREAT NOTE I'M FAIRLY NEW TO THIS SERIES AND AM MORE FAMILIAR WITH THE ANIME THAN MANGA SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.**

* * *

Time it will always move forward as no matter what one does it is writing and can not be edited that is what is known as the past. That rule that functions as times very wall has forever stayed true the unknown also known as the future only knowledgeable to those who call it the present . The dark ages a time of brutality and human devolution can never be changed the Renaissance a time of technological advance's and cheerful play never to change. As this is the truth that is time the wall that binds all things but like any wall it can be broken and for the first time the future will connect to the past. For the holly war between the Millennium Earl and his Akuma who wish to destroy god and the Exorcists who wish to protect him. A battle for all of existence itself is about to be interrupted and for the first that Which has been writing can be edited.

Noah humans who serve the Earl and command his Akuma in an attempt to destroy and one such Noah is about to witness the spark that brought about this strange event and her name is Road Kamelot the Noah of dreams.

Dark blue eyes opened to see a veil of fog the eyes belonged to a girl who looked about 13 years old she had purple hair in a punk style and white pajamas on Road looked around to absorb her surrounding's but let out a frustrated sigh. As this had proved to be a futile effort the fog was thick she could barley see anything.

"Ugh where am i lets see i remember going to sleep and no that's about it i went to sleep so WHY AM I IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE" she screamed out completely confused about her situation groaning she looked down at her feet to find she was levitating in the air she was a little freaked at first. Since she could never do this without Lero until she came to a conclusion

" Oh i get it i'm dreaming or is this a nightmare...wait know that i think about it if i was dreaming i would probably wake up after i became aware of it so why am i not waking up" she looked around once more.

"Well if this is a nightmare it sure is a boring one so i guess it would fit for me" before she could put anymore thought into it a loud clashing sound could be heard in the distance.

Road turned to see the source of it and with her movements the fog had lightened greatly and she quickly saw she was hovering above a town in what appeared to be England after warping her head around this. Another loud clash rang through when see turned see saw the source it was to hooded individuals fighting each other.

One looked around the age of eight and thanks to his hood Road was able to classify the jacket as one that an Exorcist wore thanks to the silver cross on it the other one wore a tattered trench coat and despite his face being obscured road could sense dark matter coming off him. So she assumed it was an Akuma but despite that something about this one felt off to her.

After making these observations the Exorcist charged at the Akuma giving Road a good look at his Innocence which was the material all Anti-Akuma weapons were made of it was inserted in his arm showing it to be a parasite type weapon . His arm started to glow and in an instant changed into his weapon.

Roads eye's had widened at the sight of it. The weapon was a sword but it resembled the same sword that Allen had used in there first encounter ( **HOW WOULD YOU DESCRIBE THAT THING)** when he fought those level two Akuma. Despite this it had many difference's in color it was black with a gray cross on it and in the middle of the cross was a blue pentagram which was exactly the same pattern as the one's that appear on a Noah's forehead the blade was also different its coloration it was blue and purple stripes but the blade also had two physical differences. One it was longer by about a foot two the tip was more pointed in contrast to when Allen had that type of weapon and the tip was rounded. All these elements made the blade resemble one of Road's candle weapons.

The Akuma noticing the attack jumped high into the air when he reached above the house he pulled his arms back and then launched them forward releasing four chains from each of his sleeves they rushed forward seeing this the Exorcist jumped out of the way and on to a house the chains had managed to crush the ground. He turned to his enemy but looked down when he felt his leg was caught and saw that the chain had been wrapped around it burrowed underground to get him it lifted him in the air and slammed him into a nearby store. When the Exorcist attempted to get up the chains came from the ground below him and tried to stab him but he managed to block this with his weapon he was launched through the ceiling which he turned to and advantage. He used the momentum to launch down at his enemy and was able to finally strike his foe he then took a swing upwards in hope of piercing the opponents face but only knocked the hood off.

The Akuma's appearance was odd for it looked almost completely human it had short black hair pale skin and green eyes however it also had razor sharp teeth the roman numeral for 3 on it's left check and a pentagram on it's forehead. Both were unaware of there audience Road was having the time of her life she always loved seeing an Exorcist and Akuma slaughter each other and she continued to look on with a child like smile on her face.

The Exorcists weapon began to change the blade retracted and the hole it left widened considerably. He pointed it at the Akuma and began to fire projectiles the Akuma dodged the first wave but was hit by the second and was sent flying into a building.

Road gave another shocked expression the projectile's while being a solid blue looked identical to her candle weapons the Akuma launched from the building and nailed the exorcist with a right hook it sent him through two houses but also tore off his hood revealing what he looked like.

Road's looked so shocked at his appearance why because of how much he resembled her. He had the same purple colored hair in the same punk style and the same color of eyes. But what really got to Road was how much his face resembled Allen's.

The boy spoke in a very aggressive manner. "So would you mind telling me what a LEVEL 3 Akuma is doing here"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Was the Akuma's only response.

And at this with a jolt Road woke up she looked around her room and put her hands to her cheek to check if she was awake and she was.

"Whoa what a dream that was" she said in a laughing manner but slightly blushed when she remembered the boy and the memory brought up thoughts of Allen "What was that about i couldn't have been fantasizing over what mine and Allen's so-so-SON WOULD LOOK LIKE" She screamed rather embarrassed at the thought.

"Well it doesn't really matter any way it was just a dream Ill probably forget about it tomorrow any way besides i should get ready to go to the family dinner" Road grinned at this why because not only was the Earl going to attend but her adoptive father Sheryl Kamelot as well. And he essentially worshiped the ground she walked on and all she had to do is say daddy in a very excited manner and he'd get her anything she wanted. She put one her standard black Lolita dress she wore to these events and skipped to the dinning hall.

When she reached the dinning hall everyone was there minus Skin she walked over to her seat and began to eat her break fest it was a quiet one when it was over the Earl gave me and Tyki a mission to obtain innocence.

"Yes I've noticed that many Akuma have been failing at this so i thought id send the two of you as well especially sense i heard Allen Walkers on this mission" Was the earls reason

"Ehh the shounen i see" Tyki said mentioning Allen always peeked his interest.

"Yes I've gathered you a group of level 3 Akuma to use as well there waiting outside" Road hearing this jumped out of her chair and replied to the earl "Well let's get going then" But Tyki also responded to her "You just want and excuse to see Allen"

WHAT they heard they looked to see it was Sheryl who yelled this. "What does he mean Road what's you're relation with this Exorcist" Road Sweat dropped. "Nothing daddy i just like to torture him"

Sheryl calmed down "Ahh i see well then do what you want my adorable daughter" he said with sparkling eyes but Lero had to open his big mouth "Yes and i'm sure that's also the reason you kissed him the last time you saw him lero" "WHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT" Sheryl was mad now so much so Road thought she saw his eye's burst into flames.

But before he could ask the Earl if he could join the mission they heard a voice very loudly say "WAIIIT FOR ME" they looked to see a Akuma that resembled a jester with sharp teeth and pupil-less eyes running toward them at considerable speed "HOLD ON I WANT TO COME T,AGHHH" It's sentence was interrupted because it tripped and began to cartwheel towards them

Sheryl was so confused he didn't respond to the fact that the Akuma was heading for him and before he could step out of the way. Thus he and the Akuma were sent through a wall everyone sweat dropped at this the Akuma got up "Oww what broke my crash that usually hurts a lot more he looked down at his feet to see a unconscious Sheryl "Ahhhh lord Noah please forgive me" it said on it's knees bowing every one was weird-ed out at this well everyone except Road who was laughing hysterically at this.

"HAHAHAHAAAHA OH AH who's this Akuma"

The Akuma stood up hearing this and faced Road "Everyone calls me Joke Road-sama and when i heard of this mission i came to ask ificouldcome" it said quickly and bowed trying to get approval Tyki responded to this

"Do you think having such a clumsy Akuma on this mission is a good idea he might lose it" Tyki said in an insulting manner "Wait i may be clumsy but i am strong see look at my level!"

They all looked to were the Akuma was pointing expecting a level 2 at the most but were shocked to see that this clumsy Akuma was a level four.

"See i can totally handle this" Road giggled even if he proved useless he would sure offer entertainment "Joke huh fitting name well then sure you can come along"

"Really oh thank you Mistress Road i won't let you of sir Tyki down" Joke said very giddily "Oh and i thought you should know but I've been hearing about a strange rumor going around the Akuma ranks about you" "Oh and what would that be" Road instantly regretted asking that question "Well when an Akuma walked by your room this morning he said he heard you shout something about you fantasizing about what you'res and Allen Walkers son would look like weird right"

"It heard that" Road shouted in shock "...HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" was everyone's reaction Joke also looked shocked and shouted "THE RUMORS ARE TRUE" Sheryl woke to this and charged at Joke shouting "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO IMPLY THAT" But when he reached Joke he passed through him and slammed his face into a wall.

 _ **AT THE BLACK ORDER HEADQUARTER:**_

A young man with oddly colored white hair was walking to the infirmary due to hearing about a fellow exorcist gravely injured but also heard he would want to see this one and when he got to the appropriate hall way he saw to more men one was tall with black hair with a gray bang he was known as Arystar Krory the shorter one with red hair and a head band was Lavi

"Hey Allen" Lavi said

"Oh hi Lavi what are you doing here" Allen asked "Komui asked us down here said we'd want to come see this" Lavi answered

"I admit it's strange we exorcists are injured all the time why should we come see this one" Krory said

Despite that question they carried on when they walked through the infirmary door they got there answer both Komui and Lenalee both look towards them but Lenalee looked at Allen rather angrily.

Leenale was a young woman with shoulder length green hair and and dark eyes and Komui for being her elder brother rather the same features with quite a few differences.

"Allen whats the meaning of this" Leenale said calmly but her expression said other wise

"Um Allen what my sister is trying to say is that do you happen to have a connection to this exorcist" Komui said

Allen looked confused but walked over to him and what he saw made his eyes widen it was a young 8 year old boy who heavily resembled him and Road.

* * *

 **FINALLY** **DONE TWO DAY'S AND IT DONE ANYWAY THANKS FOR THE PATIENCE PEOPLE WHO PROBABLY HAVE NO IDEA THIS STORY EXISTS I'M QUITE CONFIDENT IN THIS ONE SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF THAT MEANS KNOCKING ME OFF MY HIGH HORSE AND TO THE CENTER OF THE EARTH SO BE THANK YOU.**


	2. Mysteries Arise

**HEY EVERYONE SORRY I'M TAKING SO LONG I CAME UP WITH SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES AND AGAIN I DID NOT MEAN FOR THE LAST CHAPTER TO BE SO LONG SO I KIND OF DRAINED ME THE ONLY CHAPTER I HOPE TO EVER BE THAT LONG AGAIN IS THE ONE WITH THE CLIMAX**

* * *

Allen had no idea what to think of the child that held a resemblance to him and Road. Allen looked at the boy again to see if he was mistaken but he was not the boy had roads hair color and style and the same colored eyes but shared many of Allen's facial features. He was going to take a closer look at the boy and see if his eye's were playing tricks on him but before he could Lenalee began to shake him wildly.

"ALLEN WHY DOES THIS BOY LOOK LIKE YOU AND ROAD YOU COULDN'T HAVE HAD A RELATIONSHIP DID YOU SHE'S THE ENEMY HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF BOUNDARIES".

Lenalee had to be pulled off of Allen by Lavi "Lenalee calm down" "Ha hu ha hu okay I'm calm" Lenalee retorted "Okay that's good" Lavi had said "But she does have a point man why does this kid look like you is he a relative or something".

"I don't know to be honest this is the first time I've ever seen him myself" Allen responded Komui looked rather baffled himself at how Allen didn't know him Lavi looked to Krory and asked if he knew anything "No I'm sad to say my situation is the same as Allen's I've never seen him until now"

Komui seeing this is pointless decided to break up the conversation "Well if none of you recognize him there not much we can do about it i thought his resemblance to Allen would mean something to one of you especially because we found no file on him i guess we will just have to wait for him to wake up and tell us but one thing i found out about him his name i Nea" Komui said matter of factually.

Lavi looked confused "How do you know that" "Oh it was stitched on the back of his coat in blue" Komui responded Lavi checked and sure enough it was there in the color he said it was "Okay so basically we have nothing on this kid at all" Lavi asked Komui had raised his hand in the air and pointed it a Lavi and shouted " YOU LAVI ARE INCORRECT WE DO HAVE INFORMATION ON THE BOY" Komui began to explain in a more egotistical fashion rather than the over the top one he used previously "For example we found out he's nine years old rather than eight and he does have innocence and is a parasite type Accommodator but that's not all Komui's face suddenly hardened we found out that the boy is part NOAH" Everyone's eyes widened at this Lavi was the first to speak.

"How is that possible how can he be both an Exorcist and Noah at the same time it doesn't make sense" Komui nodded

"Agreed but there's not much we can do about it we have no information outside of that but to more pressing matters" "WHAT COULD BE MORE PRESSING THAN THIS" every one interrupted.

"Well two thing's actually one innocence has been found in Paris France" Everyone gained a serious look "However this one is attached to an Accommadator we've never seen and the Noah are already there but we have one more thing. The finders that reported this stated they had seen an odd looking Akuma with them a type they hadn't seen before"

Every one then understood the gravity of the situation And Krory asked the question all on there minds " What makes this Akuma an odd one" Komui began to explain "Well first off it didn't have a distorted human face on it like the rest do and it also was a level four but it looked almost exactly like a human it wore jester's clothing in with a red and yellow plaid pattern had blue eye's and was a brunette from what they saw and the said it looked around eight-teen"

Every one looked distressed remembering there last encounter with a Level four Akuma but Komui continued "What made this akuma odd though was it found our finders" . Hearing that everyone's face faltered in sadness knowing what this meant and Allen asked "What's so odd about that it found them and killed them it sounds like there usual behavior" Komui looked at him. "You didn't let me finish it found them but instead of killing them made small talk and asked politely for the directions to the innocence naturally it was denied but it merely thanked them and walked away". This baffled all the Exorcists why would it behave like that But before leaving it gave our finders instructions **oh by the way id like you to call the black order and tell Allen Walker i hope he puts up a better fight then his brat oh and my name is Joke"** everyone was shocked at this what was going on.

WITH THE NOAH

"Joke hurry up" road said Tyki was interrogating the finders they found and he sent joke to look for the innocence who had just come into sight "COMING ROAD-SAMA OOMPH" he let out from falling over Road sighed at this but looked over as she heard Tyki's footsteps "any luck" Tyki nodded no "These finders are as stubborn as ever and don't learn to value there live's over a piece of rock" Road screamed in frustration "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BRAT" she then through here candles at her Akuma dartboards all hit there mark dead center in there chest all except one the candle she sent to Joke wasn't piercing him and no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't pierce him. She narrowed her eye's and decided to keep her eye on him they left to continue there search

Joke walked a distance behind him and his cheerful and panic filled expression hardened in annoyance at the candle "Weak" he said and he a grabbed the candle and crushed it with his hand "I guess it doesn't matter i only have to tolerate this humiliation for only a while longer and then well the Noah well weep for there loss" and Jokes face grinned in what could only be described as a smile of pure sadism.

"Yes they will weep for Road Kamelot will be no more hahaha WAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" and a laugh echoed in the night.

* * *

 **FINALLY IM DONE SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AND SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LACK LUSTER THIS IS ONLY MY SECOND STORY AND THIS CHAPTER WAS USED FOR BUILD UP WHICH IM NOT THE BEST AT I ALSO TRIED TO MAKE IT SHORTER WITCH HURT IT SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND CAN YOU GIVE ME TIP'S ON HOW TO MAKE THESE SMALLER CHAPTERS BETTER I DON'T WANT THEM ALL TO BE LACK LUSTER AND ALSO THESE BUILD UP CHAPTERS ADMIT-ABLY ARE JUST BORING TO WRITE**


	3. First battle clown vs wind

**I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER SORRY GUYS I HAD TO CONTEMPLATE HOW TO CONTINUE THIS STORY I WROTE ANOTHER FAN-FICTION. AND GOT RID OF MY LIMIT FOR THAT ONE AND SAW MY QUALITY SKYROCKET SO I SAID FUCK IT THIS IS HOW ILL WRITE FROM NOW ON. THAT AND I GOT A SUMMER JOB THAT'S DRAINING AND NOT FUN PLEASE LEAVE IT AT THAT. AND I WAS THINKING ON HOW TO UPDATE MY AUTHOR PROFILE BUT I'M HERE SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY.**

* * *

Paris France the city of love and high class food and the destination for the first ever battle of time.

Lavi and Allen had just gotten off the train and into a forested area 12 miles away from the town that the Innocence is in. Lenalee had already arrived there thanks to her Innocence and went to find the odd Akuma the finders told them about. And so they walked towards where the finders said they had seen the Innocence. Unaware that they are being watched by a shadowy figure.

"That is the great Allen walker God's favored ha don't make me laugh". The shadowy figure said but heard a new voice and searched for it "you should watch you're tongue don't let appearance's fool you he has rivaled stronger than you" the voice had exclaimed.

The figure found the source of the voice came from and saw a golem that was projecting an image of the Akuma Joke to him. "Joke-sama with all due respect are you sure neither of their aura's are that fierce how could they rival even the weakest of level three's". Joke gave him a stern glare "if you were more observant you would notice that there aura's are restrained the calm before the storm if you will". The figure looked unconvinced but nodded and said "well i best be going then". The figure went to cut the two exorcists off.

Lavi was continuously looking around for some reason he felt like he was being watched by some malevolent force. Allen took notice to his fidgeting "Lavi whats wrong you keep looking like you've seen a ghost" Allen asked.

Lavi looked to his friend and said "sorry man i just have the strangest feeling were being watched" Allen laughed "did you really have to use such a cliche line you always feel that way remember it's you're job". Lavi chuckled a bit to at that it was rather cliche but he still kept an eye out.

The figure was still trailing his prey Joke's warning still ringing in his mind. "Joke has to be exaggerating these two can't be that strong...but this mission is of the utmost importance i'll just have to treat them as if they are that strong and that will require a more subtle approach. **When heaven is lost the fog will consume and so shall the chains take these souls and shower them in allusions so they may never rest in piece MIRAGE CHAINS** ". Chains then scattered and formed a dome around a 3 mile radius.

Joke was on a hill and had noticed the chains "hmm using mirage chains smart that will stall them" Joke said. Lenalee was looking at the odd jester Akuma it did indeed fit the finders description she was ready to destroy it. That was when Joke stood up and said "come out here i know you're there you're assassination attack wouldn't have worked on me to begin with". Lenalee was shocked at the fact it knew where she was and that it knew her intentions her cover blown she activated her Dark Boots but before she could attack she felt a strong pain in her gut. Looking up the Akuma was right in front of her with his fist slammed into her stomach. The pain was unlike anything an Akuma could inflict on her before it felt like getting struck by a freight train. But with all her might she used her boots to jump back away from him and then used her enhanced speed to get behind him. She swung her right leg with enough force to take off a blue whales head but her leg passed right through him. Recovering from the shock of it she looked above her to see the Akuma. Who flew down with his fist cocked back knowing what he was going to do Lenalee jumped ten feet away from the landing radius planing on striking in the time he would need to recover from the fall.

What she didn't expect was a gray portal opening in front of the Akuma and engulfing him another opened in front of her and out came the Akuma's fist which slammed into her face. The force flew her through a tree the Akuma used the opening to grab the broken tree and attempt to bludgeon Lenalee with it. But Lenalee recovered and used her boots to splinter the tree. But the Akuma reacted to losing its weapon and kicked her square in the jaw the shock of his kick created another opening and the Akuma used it to kick her in the stomach. He used the kick to send her flying to a nearby boulder knowing how much the impact would damage her. But Lenalee recovered and positioned her legs in front of the boulder she had her boots send out a pulse of wind to slow her down she then used the boulder as a launching pad. At the speed she was flying the Akuma couldn't react and this allowed her to get three good kicks in one in the Akuma's stomach another in it's face and then it's side. The three kicks stunned it and Lenalee used this to kick him straight up in the air about 100 feet to be precise.

She expected it to fall to the ground so she could finish it but it adjusted it self in midair and landed on it's feet. It then threw a dark matter energy ball at her she dodged the ball but wasn't accounting for how strong the explosion would be for the force of the bright purple explosion sent her flying. The Akuma tried to take advantage of this but Lenalee adjusted herself and shouted " **Waltz: Mist Wind** ". And thus a large twister charged toward the Akuma who crossed his arms in defense the twister connected and grind-ed against his arm and pushed him back causing the ground to grind against his feet. But the Akuma with such force halted being pushed back and broke the twister apart. Lenalee went wide eyed seeing one of her strongest attacks defeated like that she braced herself for the Akuma's counter but instead it took a casual stance and started to clap.

It stopped clapping and said "bravo that is quite the fighting style you have there and for one so young as well it's surprising to say the least very few can actually claim to have hurt me...oh where are my manners i haven't told you my name have i you my call me Joke mam". Lenalee didn't let down he guard but did answer back to him "Thanks my name is Lenalee and if it's not much trouble what are those chains".

Joke gave her a smile and responded gleefully "oh those they are of no importance to you but they are to you're friends". Lenalee gave him a stern look and said "if there important to my friends then there important to me so WHAT ARE THEY".

Joke laughed at this "okay then if you defeat me ill tell you though i doubt you could" Lenalee went into her fighting stance prepared to take him on for the information and to shove those words down his throat. That is until she felt a sharp pain in her left arm. When she looked at it she saw that it was cut to ribbons and the loss of her blood caused her to go light headed she looked to her opponent once more and saw him holding a blooded cane sword. Joke smiled when he saw his adversary fall unconscious "that was rather easy but what can one expect" Joke walked up to her unconscious figure. "I only used about 35% of my true strength at the start of the fight that was 100 so i can't have really expected more" Joke looked to the direction of the chain dome. "Now it is up to you exorcist my colleague i heading to deal with Krory and you are the rat that has sprung the trap" he looked to his golem and ordered it to tell Allen Walker his friend had been defeated. "What will you do now exorcist will you go to save Krory or will you come to stop me it must be so hard not to know you're opponent's goal". Joke began to walk back to the noah a gray portal opened in front of him before entering he extended his arm and grabbed Lenalee and said to her unconscious form. "I'll keep you as a poker chip" and so he disappeared into the portal.

* * *

 **SO HOW WAS THAT THIS WAS THE FIRST ACTION SCENE IN THE STORY NOW I'M NOT GOING TO SUGAR COAT IT MY LAST CHAPTER SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ASS. IT'S THAT SIMPLE WHEN I LOOKED BACK AND READ IT I WAS LIKE WHOA I WAS LAZY WITH THIS SO SCREW IT THE CHAPTERS WILL BE AS LONG AS THEY GET. NO MORE LAZYNESS THEY TAKE MORE TIME BUT GIVE ME MORE OPTIONS IN TERMS OF STORY. IF A CHAPTERS LONG IT'S LONG IF IT'S SHORT IT'S SHORT WHAT EVER THE LENGTH. IT TAKES TO TELL THAT CHAPTER SO I'M BASICALLY FOREGOING LENGTH CONSISTENCY. BUT ENOUGH OF THAT TELL ME WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS THIS CHAPTER IN IMPROVEMENT ON THE LAST.**


	4. Chapter 4

Reboot Reboot Reboot look im sorry i have been gone for so long people but after reading trough this i realized just how Lazy i was and you people deserve better i got so caught up in the fact that i was writing that i ignored quality work well no more this is getting rewriting the first two chapters are going to be rewritten as one and the third is going to be more than one jumbled fight scene and i will try to update more often and not ignore this account if i take two long for you're guy's taste fell free the message me you're hate mail until next with a better story


End file.
